fallen from grace
by the alphabet soup
Summary: Tributes to the villains, the "evil" characters, and the characters who lost their way.
1. the mask

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra._**

**1. the mask**

Years had passed since Noatak was announced dead when his mother and brother finally stopped their endless weeping. Then their mother passed into the spirit world and his soon father followed her. Tarrlok took their deaths as a sign to move on and soon moved to Republic City where he made his life there and he quickly took up the role of councilman.

He had no idea that this brother, Noatak, was living close to him like a messenger hawk.

* * *

At twenty-three, Noatak was unknown in Republic City and never told his name to anyone. He spent most of his valuable time in the basement of his apartment that was placed near the pro-bending arena. Although he had begun to despise benders, he lived closed to the arena to study their movements. Once he had spent a considerable amount of time in the city he began to notice that other citizens were angry with the benders and how much power they had over the non-benders. Noatak took notice of their actions and feelings but he never approached them. He agreed with their statements against benders but he felt something was missing. They needed a leader to guide them.

* * *

Fourteen years later, Noatak found himself shopping near a small market in the lower regions of Republic City. He was examining a watermelon grown by one of the many non-benders in the city when a white mask attracted his gaze. He turned his head to the left slightly and saw a tan and white mask on display. There were two slits for the eyes, a line cut out for the mouth, and an indentation for the nose. There was a large red circle in the middle of the forehead.

_"-The benders do nothing to help us! They flaunt their abilities in order to win more money while us non-benders are forced to do regular jobs that take twice the amount of work!-"_

_"-The firebenders! They have killed thousands of people, children and adults alike! They must be stopped!-"_

_"-The spirits can't allow them to do this to us!-"_

_"-Someone has to stop them!-"_

Noatak smiled as he placed the watermelon back with the others; he started to walk towards the old man who had the mask on display. He had finally found what he had been looking for.


	2. wayward princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_.**

**2. wayward princess  
**

Azula. Azula. Azula. Azula. The chants drew louder and louder as more Fire Nation citizens joined in the praise for their new Fire Lord. Azula. Azula. The chants became more frequent now and more powerful. AzulaAzula. Women and children had joined in the praising chant now. AzulaAzulaAzulaAzula.

* * *

After that vivid dream, Azula decided that she would become Fire Lord one day.

And no one would stop her.

* * *

Azula was younger than seven years old when she began to practice her firebending forms. After each demonstration by her teachers, she would follow their movements and her firebending forms would be better if not equal to her teacher's. She could create fire easily and could control it unlike her brother. When she was twelve years old she began to practice using lightning and within a year she had nearly mastered it. She was a prodigy and her father was clearly proud of her and she could tell that Ozai favored her over Zuko. She had the love of her father, respect of her people, and now she just needed the throne.

* * *

When she was only a five-year-old, her father would tell her stories about the great Fire Nation and how they had conquered the Air Nomads easily. He told her of how they defeated countless Earth Kingdom towns and how they destroyed countless others. He told her that she would become Fire Lord one day and he would make sure that would happen. At first, she hadn't understood him at the time, but now she understood Fire Lord Ozai completely.

He would get rid of Zuko in what ever way he could.

The facts didn't surprise her because she always knew she was his favorite and Zuko was Ursa's favorite, even if the Fire Lady never said those words aloud. She always knew that Ozai thought Zuko brought shame to the family and Ozai's assumptions were proven correct when Zuko had gotten himself banished. She never felt saddened when she thought back to the Agni Kai when Zuko was scarred on his face and she showed no concern when Zuko was banished and relieved of his title as prince. In fact, she was thrilled.

She was so close to earning the throne.


	3. freedom fighter

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Avatar: The Last Airbender_**** or ****_The Legend of Korr_****a.**

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait! I apologize. :\

* * *

**3. freedom fighter**

His name wasn't originally Jet, but if he was honest he couldn't remember his old name for the life of him. He had shed his old name without regret or thought. He had only been eight at the time and he had been mourning his parents' deaths. Rational thoughts were miles away at that time. He had shed his name to grow into a new skin, to start a new life.

But now he was beginning to think that wasn't a choice he wanted to live with.

Or die with, as he was currently on the ground, his internal organs bleeding, but not even Katara could heal him. But he said it himself that he was fine, so he should be. His word was law.

Or it used to be. He wondered when it really stopped meaning anything.


End file.
